To Be Loved
by Empty Blissfulness
Summary: He shoved her against the concrete wall and she hit her head hard and groaned. Apparently that aroused this demon. Why was he in Hogwarts anyways…? And is he going to…? She asked herself. He pressed himself against her skirt, sliding his hand on her back
1. Writing the First Fake Smile

To be loved

By Cynthia M.

Chapter 1: Writing a Fake Smile 

"I hear Dumbledore is resorting! I think it's every house but Slytherin..."Tori Fitzpatrick said to her friends; they were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. The best friends you could ever ask for. It was about one and a half month until the three-week winter vacation for everyone, the breeze blowing through her raven hair, and her golden eyes shining. The four fifteen year olds were sitting under a tall tree by the lake, talking away the time. They all resided in Gryffindor House, and loved it there, so naturally they were all worried about the resorting. Well, Ron was worried about his friends getting resorted into other houses. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't be moved. Who could blame him? His whole family had been sorted into Gryffindor. "Figures. Malfoy probably paid for Slytherins not to be resorted." Harry scoffed. The Malfoys seemed to pay for the Slytherins to everything: Draco Malfoy getting on the Quidditch team in Year Two while there weren't any openings, that sort of stuff. But no one could do any thing about it. Harry Potter had been Tori's boyfriend for the past 5-6 months and they were going steady. They had met in the burrow, and surprisingly Harry and Ron and Tori hadn't met while they were in the same year and house. Hermione had taken Tori along to meet the Weasleys and Harry, and they became good friends like she and Hermione. "I hope we all get put back into Gryffindor." They nodded in agreement.

"It's gonna happen before dinner, so we'll get out of History of Magic!" Ron exclaimed. Harry, Ron, and Tori gave each other high-fives while Hermione rolled her eyes. She and Tori were really close to each other. They met in Second Year, due to the fact they volunteered to help each other study. They immediately became the best of friends, and had a few things in common. For one, they were both top students. Hermione looked at her watch and stood. "We should get going!" Hermione told them, slinging her bag over her shoulder. The others groaned and they all walked to the Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures; after that, Transfiguration.

"Silence, please!" Dumbledore shouted over the excitement and everybody closed their mouths and turned their heads towards him. "As you know, witches and wizards from every house, with the exception of Slytherin for a good reason, will be resorted tonight. But only a select few. Now, shall we begin?" Professor McGonagall brought out the stool and the Sorting Hat, setting them down and bringing out a scroll to call out the first name. They weren't going in alphabetical order for this sorting; they were going by houses, so it would probably be a while before Tori was sorted, well, resorted. The first person to go up was moved to Ravenclaw, as Hermione was which they found out after everybody in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was sorted, about 30 minutes. Cho Chang was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry was sorted back into Gryffindor, and Ron wasn't resorted at all, much to his happiness; none of the Weasleys were resorted at all. Finally, after about an hour, there was only one person left to be resorted. "Tori Fitzpatrick!" All heads turned. Tori was popular with A LOT of people here, half of the ones she wasn't popular with were her enemies and the other half didn't know her or didn't care. She didn't particularly like being popular or having enemies, but oh well. She stood, her head held high with confidence, and her friends whispering 'good luck!' She walked to the stool, sitting as the hat was placed upon her head for the second time in her life. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head: The raspy voice of the Sorting Hat. "Ah, Miss Tori Fitzpatrick, back again. I figured as much. Good thing, too. I know the perfect place for you. Seems you've been causing a bit of trouble in Gryffindor. I have the perfect place for you:" The hat stopped talking to her in her mind and screamed out "Slytherin!" Her heart was racing know and she struggled to keep back tears. 'N-no, I will NOT be like my father!' She thought as she walked to Slytherin table, her head down. She was quite aware that everyone was staring at her, shocked. No one knew about her REAL father; except for Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, and Hagrid, and no one knew that her parents were foster parents. She sat at an empty seat, and decided to try to get her mind off that. She looked to her side to see Draco Malfoy. She'd never actually TALKED to him, but from what Harry had told her he sounded like a ROYAL BRAT. She looked at his face. "See something you like, Fitzpatrick?" She heard his cold, taunting voice say. She realized he was pretty good looking, with his porcelain like skin, white-blonde hair and grey-blue eyes, with pointed features…But she still didn't like him, even though he was cute, because as Hermione says it he seems to have the emotional range of a teaspoon. "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy." She said, turning away and the food appeared, and then she saw that nearly everyone was still staring at her. "Stop staring at me or you won't be able to!" She hissed and people nervously looked away. It quickly got louder and louder in the Great Hall. She saw Malfoy looking at her and she raised her eyebrows; he too looked away and she sighed, eating her food. 'Right face, right attitude.' He thought silently. 'What did he just say?!' Tori asked her, shocked. She had decided to use her telepathy powers. She had many powers normal witches, or wizards for that matter, did not. Yes, telepathy was one of them. 'Oops.' She had forgotten that the person whose mind she was reading could hear her thoughts as long as she could hear his, and they could talk to her without their mouth. She cut the communication off quickly and continued eating. Malfoy looked at her, thinking she said something to him. 'Did she just…' He thought, but shook it off. He didn't know she could read minds. No one did, actually, not even Dumbledore. She hadn't found out herself but only a year ago.

Sure, it was an invasion of privacy, but it had proven useful quite a few times. She averted her eyes to him, making sure he wasn't suspicious. He didn't seem to be, and she wasn't about to find out through mind reading; too risky. They were all dismissed and went off towards their houses. As the Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons, Tori noticed it getting colder and colder. They came to a stop, and Tori stood on her tip toes to see the entrance…but there wasn't one! She saw a prefect saying something to the wall, and suddenly a door appeared, everyone rushed in. Tori looked around at the black leather couches, the fireplaces with blue flames, and the marble walls and carpeted floors. There were a few staircases with green carpeting going down the middle over black carpeting, a few with silver over black (I'm making most of the appearance up, since we've all only seen the Slytherin common room once in the movies). When she saw the girls go up the silver and green ones she figured that was the way to girl dormitories, and the boys went up the green and black ones. But then she saw one other staircase that was just plain black, the railing cylinder shaped with snake heads at the beginning and end. "Pansy, show her to her room." Malfoy demanded. She nodded and Tori followed her. Pansy Parkinson led her up the black stairway. At the top Tori saw separate doors. She saw one with her name on it, in silver lettering on a black door. Pansy's was by hers, and she led her to it before going into hers.

She opened the room, and whistled, shutting the door behind her. There was a large bed, a large desk, a vanity, dresser, closet, and a huge window above the headboard, what appeared to be a door to a bathroom. She liked this room. All of her belongings had been put into the room, her clothes in either the dresser or closet, all of her makeup and such on her vanity, and her notebooks, etcetera sitting on her desk. She noticed the leather chair behind her desk and changed it to a regular one with a flick of her wand. She didn't like leather chairs at all. The walls of this room were too plain, and boring. She found all her posters on her desk, and hung them on her walls, then changed the wall color. Two walls were black with pink skulls, the other two pink with black skulls. She smiled, setting her bag on her bed and going through the newly black bathroom door. Here was a marble tub, very big, a shower, all the bathroom necessities. 'I might just like this…' She thought smirking and walked out, taking parchment, ink, and a quill out of her bag, and putting it onto her desk, putting everything else in the desk. She had homework to do, but not before a shower. She got fresh clothes from the dresser, setting them on a shelf in the bathroom, stripping out of her clothes and letting the warm water from the shower hit her back. It was soothing, and a nice break from the cold air in the Slytherin House. She washed herself and lathered her hair in shampoo, rinsing it out and stepping out of the shower. She magically dried herself, pulling her hair into a topknot, and pulling her pajamas on. She sat at her desk, sighing, and took her…agenda; I guess you could call it, out of her bag, flipping to that day's page. 'Practice changing the color of you hair, nails, etc. and back' was Transfiguration homework from Professor McGonagall. She went over to her mirror, looking at her long black hair with a few red highlights, and thought about something. She took her wand out, and with a flick, added bright green highlights along with it. She was done that homework. "Man…SO much homework, so little time!' Next was prepare for a potions test, from the one and only Professor Snape, AKA Snivellus. She frowned, taking out her Year Five potions text book, beginning to read a chapter on some potion. It took her at least 3 hours to read all 4 chapters. Once she read each sentence, it was basically implanted in her brain. She had a very good memory when it came to studying. She liked to pass subjects. By then it was 12:00 P.M. at night, and she was tired. But she still had one assignment to do. It was from Hagrid. She took out two pieces of parchment and a quill, dipping it in the ink and beginning her two-foot long essay on Blast-Ended Skrewts. He was her favorite teacher, and was always nice to her, despite the fact that he knew the…secret about her father. Only a few teachers knew who her real father was; those teachers are Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Lupin. (After 3rd Year Lupin decided to come back and teach.) Those four teachers were very understanding towards her, respecting the fact she didn't want anyone else to know about her father. Though they pitied her, they didn't treat her any differently than other students…well, besides being a little closer to her and friendlier. So of course, she got the same homework that everyone else did. She didn't mind, she liked being treated normally. Anyways, she read the paragraph she'd written earlier and continued. An hour later, she glanced at the clock. "1:00…Almost done…"

…. "Ugh…" Tori lifted her head from the desk and rubbed her eyes, looking down at her completed paper until she saw the time. 7:45! "Damn it!" She put the papers hastily in her bag, going over to her closet to pick out fresh clothes. She didn't wear the school uniform like most, to the dismay of her teachers. Snape was the only one who deducted point for it, though. 'I bet her won't now!' She thought. She took out a black miniskirt, red and black tights and a black shirt with a V-shaped dip and a silver snake shaped like an S on the left breast. She laid the stuff on her bed, slipping out of her pajama bottoms, only to hear something that wasn't there to her eyes fall off the bed and an 'Ouch!' She recognized the voice…"Harry!" She said in surprise, breathing a sigh of release. He pulled off his Invisibility Cloak off with a sheepish grin on his face. He sat on the bed and looked at the room as she pulled her outfit on. She sat by him, kissing his lips and telling him, "Don't EVER do that again!"

"Yeah, yeah…Ugh, Tori, I hate to tell you this but you have ink on your cheek!" Harry said, bursting with laughter. She plucked his head, going to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Holy crap!" Sure enough, a paragraph was copied onto her cheek. When she had fallen asleep, her head had landed on the wet ink. She washed it off, sitting at her vanity and putting on pink lip-gloss and a thin layer of black eyeliner, and shoving on her shoes. "Let's go to breakfast." Harry nodded, and they walked out of her room. As they walked into the Common Room, people glared at the two. "What?" Their glances turned towards Harry. "I can hangout with my boyfriend, can't I?" They rushed out of there, hurrying to the Great Hall for breakfast. "I hate those pompous Slytherin brats!" Harry opened his mouth to make a remark, but Tori beat him to it. "You know what I mean!" They went in, Harry's arm around her shoulders; they sat at a Gryffindor table. Students glanced at Tori, wondering why she wasn't with the Slytherins. She said hello to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, leaned in between Fred and George, an arm around either one's shoulders, and pulled them close. "Waz up, my fellow pranksters?" She said grinning, and they greeted her warmly. She took a seat beside Harry, putting food on her plate to eat. "Crap! I don't have the new schedule!" She said sighing angrily.

"You still have today with us, Tori. Well, except for break and Muggle Studies." Hermione told her and Tori smiled a thanks. They all were all talking about the up and coming weekend, that day being Thursday, when their 'favorite' teacher Professor Snivellus walked to Gryffindor Table. "Fitzpatrick, return to the appropriate table, now." He said, walking away. Moments later he returned. "NOW, Fitzpatrick, or it's a week's detention." Well, that was an all-time new for Snape; giving a Slytherin detention. When she didn't move he wore a shocked face, and stuttered out: "D-detention for a week, starting tonight with Professor Hagrid!" He turned on his heel and left, walking his model-like walk; and I don't mean that in a POSITIVE way. He sat at his seat at the Staff Table. "Thanks!" She called after him, mocking his walk. He glared at her from the staff table while Professor Lupin and Hagrid turned red while holding back laughs.

"I see nothing will stop you from being a Gryffindor!" George said, getting her in a head-lock like pose and giving her a nuggie. She laughed and pushed him off her, flattening her hair. "Exactly! Besides, the detention is with Hagrid. He's always exciting!" She said enthusiastically. She looked at her watch and ate her breakfast quickly. 20 minutes later, everyone rushed out of the Great Hall to their different classes, the four best friends walking outside to Hagrid's hut with the other 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Harry draped something over her shoulders and she slid into it, thanking him. Her new robes were made of black silk, with green hems and a green snake shaped like an S. They were given to her by…who gave them to her? She didn't know; they were just hanging on the back of her door. She hated the silky material; it wouldn't keep the cold out. She looked in her bag for her sweater and put it on under her robe. Slytherins gathered on the left side of the area outside the hut, nearest to the woods, while Gryffindors and Tori, of course, stayed to the right. "Place yer papers on table, please." Hagrid commanded and they all did just that except for the few idiots who couldn't even manage a simple two page-essay. AKA Crabbe and Goyle. "Knew I could count on ya, 'Mione!" Hagrid smiled at her, whose essay was 2 sheets of parchment, front-and-back, long. Tori walked up with her paper. "So, ye have detention with me tonight, eh, Tor?" She smirked and nodded. Tor was a nickname her close friends would sometimes call her. Usually trying to lighten the mood, but Hagrid always called her this. "What for, can I ask?"

"I don't see why it's a big deal: I just wouldn't sit with the Slytherins." She scowled at the name. They smiled, and Tori went to her spot with Harry. Hagrid went on teaching and Harry and Tori whispered quietly. "Tor, why do you think you got into Slytherin?" Harry asked her. She took a moment, shocked. "Huh. I don't know, Harry, but I do know it sucks big time. What do you want to sketch?" She changed the subject quickly. Hagrid's assignment was to sketch their favorite magical creature and they could work in projects. They soon decided on Buckbeak. 'He doesn't know, right? If he knew…he'd get killed for sure, not because Voldemort wanted him dead so he could live, but because he'd know secrets. So a simple lie can't hurt….can it?' Tori thought, worried. She really hated lying to people she cared for, but if anyone knew they'd surely be killed. Along with her, because HE'D know where she was. HE'D force it out of the people who knew. Plus, she's be hated by everyone because they were just that stupid. She'd be banned from most places, hunted and sent to Azkaban to be one of the most guarded prisoners, possible. All because of her father. So NO ONE could know, not a single person…About an hour later, the Care for Magical Creatures class was over and it was time for her Muggle Studies class, which was double class: Two hours of the easiest subject. She walked to the class alone, and sat at a table near the back. Being part muggle, this was one of her best subjects. And today was supposedly going to include a long test, which she was looking forward to because no one would be able to ask her what Harry did. Not that she was annoyed…But it was just a 'sensitive' subject for her, I guess. A young woman walked in, dressed in a black skirt to her knees, black polished heels, and a light blue blouse with a black jacket. Her dark brown, almost black, hair was put into a bun on the top of her hair with decorative chopstick like things to keep it up, the sticks blue with little jewels on the ends and through the middle. She was in muggle clothing, which wasn't very usual during a class in Hogwarts; she walked to the blackboard, picking up a piece of chalk and Tori raised an eyebrow. Teachers, even substitute teachers which she probably was, always used a wand to write things on the board. She wrote in neat and large cursive lettering 'Ms. Takashi' and faced the class with a smile.

She was very pretty, and a few boys up front swooned, in a way. "I am Ms. Takashi, your new Muggle Studies teacher. And yes, I am a…muggle, as you call it. But I can use magic, I just prefer not to. " She nodded at Tori. "Now, let's just go over the rules. There aren't many, and I am not a strict teacher. As long as you do not act inappropriately I will give you no limits besides to respect you classmates, you teacher, and the supplies, etcetera, etcetera. I am replacing your former teacher because Professor Dumbledore felt the students, you, should have a teacher who knows everything first-hand." Ms. Takashi began roll call, and hand out 3 sheets of paper to each person. She said to begin, and the room was filled with the sound of quills scratching the paper and the surprised teeth grinding in nervousness. She wrote her name in the top right corner and went on to the questions about electronics. Tori rolled her eyes at these questions. How could they get any easier? She looked at the second sheet of paper and decided to do that, the one about Muggle ways of living. She read through the questions and felt her self dozing off and supported her chin with her left fist while answering the first question: Name the ways of muggle transportation. Busses, cars, airplanes, subways, cruise sh…. Tori woke at the sound of Ms. Takashi. She had fallen asleep answering number 15 or something. "If you finished the test, leave it on the back table. If you didn't, you may turn it in (get a low grade) or finish tonight and turn it in next ti. Take your pick. Everyone rushed out, and Tori stuffed the papers in her bag, walking out the door. Her next class was Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. She sat at a table as class started, waiting for lunch which came soon. After lunch for Gryffindors it was break/Quidditch practice for an hour. She sat in the bleachers, and took out her Muggle Studies test, finishing it while the Gryffindor team whirled past on broomsticks. She finished two sheets in that hour, stopping at the last ten minutes of practice to watch the…scrimmage and as Harry captained the team. She smiled, thinking silently to herself that she had a great boyfriend. He was cute, brave, nice, everything a girl could wish for. And they had more than he thought in common. He blew the whistle and the team went to the changing room, and Harry flew over to Tori, leaning over the tip of the broom to kiss her. She stood her bag over her shoulder. "Want to skip class with me?" Their next class was Charms, which she hated.

He smirked. "Yeah. Let me change first." By now everyone was done changing and to their classes. Harry got off the broom and handed it to her, jogging to the building and going inside. Maybe…10 minutes passed and he still wasn't done. She sighed, and waited a couple more minutes, getting up and putting his Firebolt by the changing room and walked passed, but not before glancing in the open window. He walked out of the bathroom, his hair unbrushed and he was wearing normal muggle clothing. "So what shall we do?" Tori looked up at his face, seeing excitement in his eyes. She had a million thoughts going through her head and didn't want to risk reading his mind. "I don't feel so well, now…Sorry, but we'll do it another time…" Tori said with a fake smile, and kissed his cheek walking off. She walked off but turned around just as she was pass the bleachers and saw him walking back into the changing room with his broom. She sighed an angry sigh. What she said was a lie; she felt perfectly fine. But she felt like something was up with him. She tried to shake it off. She looked at her watch and it was 3:45 by the time she had dropped her class stuff off at her room, gotten her sketch book and etcetera and had gotten to the completely empty Courtyard that only she knew about. Or so she thought. It was huge, and the best thing was that it was like the Great Hall, with the ceiling appearing as the sky did. It had white concrete walls, and an entrance that there were multiple passwords for and anyone would work at any time; little gardens with rose bushes and such lined three of the walls, and there was a picnic table in the center of the courtyard. The wall with the entrance was clear of anything besides the nicely cut, fresh green grass. She sat down at the picnic table, taking out her drawing stuff and starting to sketch out a picture. She combined anime, a Japanese form of cartoon, and street graffiti on the first one. She took out colored pencils, coloring in some of the details lightly. It took up two full pages. In a few minutes she put that away, taking out a book and her iPod, listening to Papa Roach's song To Be Loved and humming. The minutes passed quickly and soon enough it was 4:30. The second break was over and she needed to get to class. She put her book away, her iPod tucked into the breast pocket of her shirt and walked, her eyes closed and head bobbing to the music, to the door, only to be stopped abruptly. Someone with a strong grip grabbed her arms tightly with clawed hands. She let out a gasp of pain, its claws digging into her arm, letting drops of blood going down her arms. She looked up to see a teenage looking boy, maybe 16, with raven-black hair, pointed ears and super sharp claws. He had a cheesy grin on his face, as did one of his 3 friends. One had black hair in a ponytail and red eyes- it was a girl and she wasn't smiling. The other was a guy with short red hair and red eyes, and a mark on his forehead, and another guy with longish brown hair and black eyes, with marks on his wrists and forehead who wasn't smiling. "What the hell-"Tori started, when the man holding her wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. With his free arm he ripped the iPod off her, throwing it to the side. He pressed that hand to her back, and soon it was passing the extreme low of her back, she breathed in, knowing what he was trying to do. He stopped, but left his hand where it was. He lowered his head, whispering: "Don't bother screaming…The room is soundproof." He breather on his neck, his warm breathe somehow chilling her. "Cooperate and you won't get hurt, much." Tori could hardly hear the last word.

He shoved her against the concrete wall and she hit her head hard and groaned. Apparently that aroused this demon. Why was he in Hogwarts anyways…? And is he going to…? She asked herself. He pressed himself against her skirt, sliding his hand on her back down the back of her skirt and she shook her head in disbelief. She tried to slide back, but couldn't. He used his other hand to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her into the perfect position for him, bad for her. She shuddered at how he was touching her. He forced his lips onto hers and she gasped, one of the worst things she could do at that particular moment. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and Tori was disgusted but had an idea. She'd try to get him to let his guard down. She kissed back passionately and fakely of course, sliding her hands to his belt, and wondered why he was wearing normal clothing and the others weren't. She felt her pulse rise quickly in nervousness and tried to breath through the kiss. He had her chest pressed up against his and his jeans were pressing harder against her. She felt his smirk against the kiss and he moved his lips down to her neck and started unbuttoning her shirt. She turned so that he was the one against the wall and she felt him get harder and he groaned deeply. He finished unbuttoning her shirt, to find a white tank top and growled playfully. Tori had had enough of this, though he hadn't, and if he'd let her push him against the wall, than he was off guard. But she needed to do one more thing. She pushed him to the ground and he thought she was going to…you know, but instead she kneeled over him as he smirked with a lustful look in his eyes, and pressed her hand against his chest, and his arms were roped together and she started hauling ass to the door as this demon, Naraku is what his friend called him later, ordered one of the guys to get her. The one with brownish hair ran at her with alarming speed just as she was at the door and wrapped his arms around her waist, throwing her over his shoulder and whispered softly and sadly "Sorry, kid…" he set her somewhat gently onto the ground and the other demons left on order, not including the girl who was told to stay for I don't know what. Maybe she was Naraku's girlfriend or something. He pushed her head against the concrete wall hard and she felt more blood drip down her head, and then pushed her to the ground, kneeling over her with a knee on either side of the ground. "Nice trick, but it didn't work. Now you're mine…" He laughed a cruel laugh and he ripped her tank top off. The girl demon's cheeks turned a strange shade, and she looked sympathetically towards Tori. "I am not watching this, Naraku! You are SICK!" She ran out the door and now it was just her and Naraku. He took her wand, which was on the ground, and pointed it at the door. Tori heard a loud click and moaned in frustration and fear. 'He just...locked the door, didn't he?' "You're enjoying this, aren't you, whore?" He said. "Well, you didn't cooperate, so now I'll have to use force."

"Weren't you already doing that?!" She spit out, she was already in for it so nothing else could hurt her more than she would be. She still didn't want to lose her virginity to this disgusting demon. 'Fuck you, you stupid demon!'

"Oh no, that little show of yours was YOUR choice, but I rather liked it. Wanna try it again?" He asked mischievously and laughed. She whispered 'Fuck you' and he said "Or that works…" He kissed her and pushed her skirt up and scowled at the tights, ripping them open and she yelled in fear and pain as he thrust his clawed hands into her. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" He said.

"You're the one with your fingers in me!" She growled through grinding teeth. She was getting sleepy from so many times of getting her head hit. He slapped her, his claws grazing her cheek slightly. .She felt the urge to cry and puke at the same time and yet again tried to resist it. Her body was shaking and she gripped the grass, pushing her body into the ground as the pain went on, and he pulled down his pants and thrust himself into her slowly, then quick and she screamed, her eyes quenched shut. She tried to close her legs but he put his hands on either one, Tori sat up a little and aimed a punch for his face, but he caught it and twisted her wrist, and she regretted it instantly. He twisted it all the way around and she heard, and felt, a loud cracking noise as the bones in her wrist were practically shattered. "Don't try to deceive me, girl, or you shall pay dearly." He pushed her head onto the ground. He dug his claws into her back, and she felt blood ease out. Tears streamed down her face and she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming again, tasting the metallic taste of blood in her mouth mixed with tears and it stung her punctured lip. He leaned in while pounding in her, and licked the tears up off her face, kissing her neck and creating a mark, not marking her as his mate, thank god, but a hickey. After what seemed to be hours, he came and gave her a last kiss and thrust, getting up and pulling his pants up. "Thanks for the bang, kid." He smirked and walked out. "I'll be back." She turned over with the little strength that she had left and retched. She hugged her knees to her chest, pulling her skirt down and her robes on, crying, and convulsing. She breathed hard, her chest rising and falling with each breathe, and her left wrist limp and bloody. She tried to stand, leaning on the wall for support as she got her things. She sat at the table, feeling like a whore. Plus she was dizzy, had a headache, and was stiff and aching in her abdomen and basically all over. There was a bruise on her cheek, each leg, and the high of her back from hitting the wall and the skin on her wrist was turning a shade of purple or green…she couldn't tell. She still felt sick and tired, and could hardly walk, but she buttoned her robe and put her hair over her right cheek. If anyone asks she fell. Hopefully she didn't run into them again…Too bad that guy caught her because his own life was on the line as well. She tried to walk to the Slytherin house, glad that everyone was in class. She tried to remember the password as just took a guess at it when she got there. "Pureblood." She whispered in a hoarse voice, and stumbled through the hole. The Slytherin common room was empty and freezing still, to her dismay. She made it to the stairs but fell as she tried to step up onto the third step. She moaned lightly in pain and frustration, her bag fallen at the foot of the stairs. Her head hit the railing and the corners of her eyes were turning black and her eyelids drooping as small tears fell. She heard someone stop at the top of the staircase and gasp, and for a moment she thought she was back in the courtyard. The person ran down the stairs and shook her shoulder lightly. "What happened to you?!" She heard Draco Malfoy's voice say. Her eyes were closed and she was struggling not to black out completely. She shook her head slightly gritting her teeth together.

"Hurts…Naraku….help…" She breathed out, ready to puke, and obviously delirious. He picked her up 'bridal style' with firm arms and she pressed against his chest when she felt a surge of pain go through her head. His anger rose when he heard the name Naraku. He'd had a in with him once already. It wasn't fun. He whispered "You're okay," to her as she convulsed in his arms. He got to his room, quickly but trying not to shake her so she wouldn't puke. "Help, Draco, hurts…" She said still delirious. Draco turned slightly pink and laid her on the bed. No one ever called him that unless they were teasing him. He saw her start to shake violently. This wasn't convulsing though. She was having a seizure. He got a rag from her bathroom, putting it between her teeth so she wouldn't bite her tongue off, laid a pillow under her head and then there was nothing he could do but watch until the seizure was over. He'd get the nurse, but he'd have to leave Tori by herself. As she shaking slowed he took the rag, and took the robes off to see why this was happening. She was suddenly still, her chest heaving with each ragged breathe. He saw her tights wet, bloody and ripped and the only thing covering her torso was a bra. He paled and got an idea of what happened. But it didn't show why this- seizure- was happening. He pushed the hair out of her face to see a smarting bruise and cuts, and blood sliding down her chin. The purple-red mark on her neck almost confirmed what happened. There was blood dripping down her forehead which showed a head wound, and as he parted her hair he saw a bruise and scrapes. He took out his wand. He'd studied healing, so he should be able to do something. Maybe not much, though. He just noticed her wrist. The bone was poking through the skin, and turning the comforter dark. And it was twisted in a grotesque fashion. He pointed his wand at the wrist and it was put back to its proper fashion and in a cast; he heard Tori whimper and put an arm around her shoulders, putting her head on his lap so he could clean her cuts. He cleaned her face and forehead up. He heard someone come in the common room and yell out 'Kid, I'm baacckk…' in a deep, taunting voice then laugh. He knew that voice. It was Naraku. He picked Tori up, her body limp in his arms, and with a single word and wave of his wand every trace of him, even their scents, was gone. Along with him and Tori. They were gone just as Naraku and his friends raged in the bedroom door. Draco had gotten them to his room, laying her on the bed and locking the door with a spell that couldn't be undone with Alohamora. He breathed a sigh of relief. Even if the demons came by this room, they wouldn't detect any scents or sounds because of that same spell that locked the doors. "I hate to do this, but I have to." He muttered, sliding her out of her skirt, wincing. He used his wand to clean the area between her hips and replaced the tights with a pair of his boxer shorts. He turned her over to see claw marks and bruises, and cleaned it up, putting a white wifebeater on her and laying her on her back, under the comforter to sleep.

END CHAPTER


	2. Fear the Fluff!

. To be Loved

By Cynthia M.

Chapter 2: Fear the Fluff!!! 

I bet that you're wondering why Draco's suddenly become nice. Well, you know, a Slytherin can never let another Slytherin suffer, right? Wrong. Because they can. But that is one reason that Draco's doing this, and I won't tell you the other. It's got a lot to do with Tori and Naraku, though. Now, I shouldn't say too much, so…On with the story!

Draco paced the room, thinking. What could Naraku want with Fitzpatrick? Besides the fact that she had a nice body and a great face…Holy crap, Draco thought. But why her, and where was she when he did this, anyway? She was probably in a secluded area and he just wanted it to be easier. He is a screwed up pervert! A million thoughts flew through Malfoy's mind while Tori slept. She kept trying to get up like there was something holding her body down and moaning in her sleep, she was replaying the events in her dreams. Pretty soon she should wake up, hopefully, without more seizures. She'd have one hell of a headache, though. Draco looked at the clock and realized they were missing dinner, maybe he should go and get something for him and bring her something for when she woke and medicine from Madam Pomfrey's office. He got his shoes one on and looked towards Tori, who was now still and the blankets were pushed to the bottom of the bed, her hair still covering her cheek. She had slight stains under her eyes from the eyeliner running. He was getting a bag when there was a loud pounding at his door. "Malfoy, open up!" It was Zabini, and Crabbe and Goyle were probably with him. He yelled it and he looked to Tori, seeing that she still wasn't awake, opened the door slightly, but Zabini slammed it open playfully and stopped in his tracks, and grinned perverted, staring at Tori, in DRACO'S clothing, in DRACO'S bed, the sight would give you the wrong expression, too. He whistled. "Holy shit, Draco, you just met her and you're already-"Draco, frustrated, stopped him angrily. "No we didn't. It's too complicated to explain, but there's a good reason she's in here." Draco said, putting the bag down and sitting down, rubbing the area by his ears with two fingers in frustration with his friend. Zabini raised an eyebrow. "And wearing your boxers?" Malfoy glared at him intensely and he stopped, backing away.

"Listen, I need you to get medicine for aches and infections, and bring back some food. Got it?" Draco asked him. He nodded and left, saying, "Wait till Pansy finds out!" and laughing. Draco locked the door again, and sat in his leather desk chair, a foot propped on his desk. He leaned back and sighed, gazing at the young girl who was suffering things no one should. It would have been better if Naraku was a regular human, in a way…but no. Naraku was supposedly helping his father with something, and Draco wanted to know why Naraku and his gang of demon friends were at the school. They weren't attending it, right? He got lost in his thoughts and peered out the window, seeing the sky darken. At exactly 7:10 P.M. Zabini came back with the things. Draco mixed the medicines and propped Tori's head up with pillows, pouring the mixture into her mouth and getting her limp form to swallow it while the other teenage boy sat, waiting for an explanation. "Soo….?" Draco sat in his chair again, and faced the dark skinned boy across him. "She was raped." His eyebrows rose. "By who?"

"I can't tell you who. He hurt her, and I'm just guessing that she lost her virginity. She fell on the stairs trying to get up to her room, and I found her. But N…he came back, trying to find her, so I had to come here with her." Draco explained. Zabini asked how she was hurt. "He broke her wrist, pierced her arms and back with his..nails, gave her a concussion or three, and screwed up her cheek." He didn't mention how the skin was probably torn up in her vagina, but she'd need to go to a muggle hospital to confirm that, especially since she probably wouldn't go to Madam Pomfrey because she'd ask too many questions and Naraku would seek revenge big time. Tori stirred, and she rolled over, the hair falling from her face, to show the dark bruise and cuts. Zabini's eyebrows rose yet again and he told Draco he was going to go now. They said their goodbyes and Draco had to lock the door again. Draco fell asleep in his chair/recliner, his head dropping forward. ……………Hours later, Tori stirred from her sleep, frightened. She could hardly remember anything after Naraku banged her head against the concrete wall purposely. So of course, she thought this was his room and started panicking. She couldn't see Draco then, seeing as the back of his chair was toward her. He woke to the sound of her whimpering softly, and walked to her, but she backed away. 'She doesn't remember does she?' He sat on the bed. "Its okay. Naraku won't hurt you again." He comforted her. She finally remembered what happened and broke down, aching all over and nearly blinded by the headache. Draco put an arm around her, trying to comfort her, and she cried into his shirt. "Why did he have to choose m-me?" She sobbed. It was awkward for Malfoy. She forced herself to stop crying and wiped the tears from her face. "He will pay." She said more to herself. She leaned up against the headboard, her head tipped back and knees hugged to her chest.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked her softly. She nodded. He heated the food and handed half to her and ate the other half himself. After a couple pieces of simple bread, Tori covered her mouth, and swayed, and Draco watched as her cheeks changed colors. She hugged an arm around her stomach and Draco helped her to the bathroom, holding her hair back as she vomited. Her breathe was dry and raspy, and she lay back down. "Do you want me to take you to your room?" She looked up at him with pained eyes.

"N-no! Just…let me stay here. He probably knows where my room is…I don't want this to happen again…" She sad softly. Draco nodded sympathetically. At that moment it was….3:00 in the morning and they were both exhausted. She got under the covers and Draco turned off the bathroom light, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "You don't mind, do you?" He asked gently and heard a small 'no' as Tori drifted into a dreamless sleep. On the king sized bed, there was a 3-4 foot gap between them. Draco turned his back to Tori and fell asleep.

Draco's alarm clock went off at 7:30 AM and banged on the top with his fist, and got up. Tori sat up too, rubbing her eyes and blinking, sunlight streaming through the window onto her face. She stood, wobbling, and pulled her robe on over Draco's clothes. He asked where she was going. "TO my room…I'm going to my classes…" She said softly. She opened the window and asked to use his wand. "Accio wand! " Her wand flew through the open window and she handed his wand back, and started to walk out the door, stiff. "I'll come with you. Just hold up," He went in the bathroom and changed into his clothes and robes and got his books and such and followed her to her room, waiting for her to get out of the shower, sitting on her bed. She came out, dressed in loose jeans, a long sleeved black shirt and a short sleeved red shirt over it that said A Fire Inside. She pulled her robes on and applied cover-up to her face and neck so you couldn't see the…marks. She got her bag and they walked down to the Common Room. People looked at them strangely, and Pansy came up to Malfoy, latching onto him like a leech. "Dracy beau….Why is SHE with you?" She said in a high pitched, preppy-ass, whiney voice, scowling at Tori. Tori rolled her eyes at the girl. Draco looked at Tori in the corner of his eyes and rolled his eyes also. "She's just a friend, Pansy." He replied in a bored tone. Parkinson glared at Tori one last time and went over to her posse of girls, pointing at Tori and they all laughed high-pitched laughs, and Tori flicked them all of and mouthed, "Fuck you." They shut up, shocked, and she looked around the room to find everyone else shocked. No one besides the Gryffindors had ever bad-mouthed a Slytherin; not to mention a Slytherin doing it. She heard two boys snickering and gazed at them: their backs were turned, but one had longish tan color hair, while the other had spiked bright red hair. She furrowed her brows in frustration. They turned around and her thoughts were confirmed. They were Naraku's two guy friends. The brown haired one eyed her wrist in the wrist with a frown on his face while the red head did the same but instead, laughed a menacing laugh. She glared daggers at them and flipped them the bird as well, and walked off, while Draco waited outside for her. She made her way to the exit door, but it opened before she got to it and He walked through it, making his way swiftly to her, tipping her head up so she'd look at him, and kissed her, forcing her lips apart. She pushed him away, and he grabbed her hand. "I told you I'd be back…" Naraku laughed, and pushed her out of his way. She wiped her lips and scowled, running out the door only to bump into someone else. He helped her up, and she saw a boy looking her age with black hair that reached mid-neck in a ponytail. He was in Slytherin robes.

"I'm sorry, m'lady." He talked in a smooth voice, most likely using it when he was trying to get a girl. "I am the monk Miroku. And you are…?"

"Going to be late!" She ran off, finding Draco. She realized Naraku was in Slytherin robes when he'd came in. She sighed angrily, and Draco asked what was wrong as they walked into the Great Hall. "Naraku…was in the common room. He kissed me, and he was in Slytherin robes. They're not admitting new students, are they?" She asked nervously.

"Not as far as I know but…they might have been sorted last night and neither of us was there." He said, confused as well. They sat down at the Slytherin table, Tori not wanting to have Harry and them playing 20 questions about where she was. She didn't want to try and explain it right now. She downed a glass of pumpkin juice and that was it, besides a piece of dry toast. She didn't want to throw up again. A headache began and got more intense and she asked Draco "Is this how it feels to be hung-over?"

"Nah, a hangover would probably be way better…" Tori groaned and saw Naraku, his friends, and a bunch of other teens, a lot of them demons, walk in the giant double-doors with regular Hogwarts students. The black-haired boy from minutes before walked to the Slytherin tables and sat at the one behind her, and Naraku and his two friends sat nearer to Tori; he was trying to scare her and it was working. She tried not to show it though, because everyone would know something's up. Soon Naraku and the red-head boy went off to the Ravenclaw table to see the other demon girl, and the brunette stayed. "Are you going to be okay?" Draco asked Tori. She nodded and Draco left the Great Hall. The boy slid over to her, directly across from her.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked. Tori looked down, not sure whether she should trust him or not. She figured that if he'd had enough decency not to…join in…so maybe she could at least hear him out. He never even laughed…the other guy did. He smiled a meek smile, and she looked at him: He seemed sincere enough.

"Yeah…Can I ask you a question? Well- first off, what's your name?" She asked. He looked across the room briefly. "Mathew. You?" She sighed and wished she could tell him her real name. Yeah, she conceals a lot of things about her self- and she's only 15. "Tori." Well, that part wasn't lying. Her real name was Tori- but her last name wasn't Fitzpatrick, it was Furaru, and she was half Japanese. Her middle name wasn't Carry, it was Rene, her mothers' first name. Dumbledore had advised her to change her name when she came to Hogwarts, so she did- to Tori Carry Fitzpatrick. She had also changed part of her appearance- the eyes, for instance, were really violet colored, but she wore golden brown colored non-prescription contacts. "Okay, question two is why do you follow Naraku?"

"I got…involved with him a year ago and tried to quite working for him, but he'd take my life if I quit. So yeah…I kind of have to." Mathew scoffed. "He's screwed up, and I can't believe he'd actually go that far and...You know. Apparently he hurt you; bad."

"How'd you know?" Tori questioned. "Oh wait, you're a demon, you can…sense things or whatever the hell it is right?" He grinned at her and nodded. She laughed and stopped quickly; it hurt her sides. "You should go to one of those muggle doctors, because the wizard doctors will be no good for you." She nodded. "I probably will. I don't know, I'm supposed to go to my boyfriend's Quidditch match tomorrow, then there's probably going to be loads of homework…I hate school." She looked behind her and saw the redhead and Naraku turn to come over here and she whispered it to Mathew and he went back the proper place. Soon it was time for her first class with the Gryffindors. She had noticed that Harry wasn't at breakfast or Hagrid's class, and Hermione was in Ancient Ruins or something, while Ron was in some class. So she was there alone with the Slytherins and no Gryffindors she was friends with in 5th Year. This sucked. And to add to it, Naraku's there too. She still stayed with the Gryffindors, and some demons and other kids had gotten in Gryffindor: A girl with jet black hair, and boy with silver hair and…dog ears…the boy from earlier, and a girl with dark brown hair. The black haired boy came over to her during class, leaning against a tree and looking in her eyes. "So, what's your real name?"

"Tori." She said flatly. "What do you think of me so far?" Miroku asked in a sugar-coated voice, smiling a fake smile. She looked at him, an innocent-like face on, and said "Well, let me think…I think you're a womanizing pervert. Good enough for you?" She said sarcastically. His friends walked up and the girls hit him over the head. "You got it right. He is a womanizing pervert. My name's Sango." They shook hands and smiled.

"I'm Kagome." The black haired girl said. "And this is InuYasha." She said, pointing to the silver-haired teenage puppy. She had a strange urge to feel his ears. "Don't mind Miroku- he does this to every girl. And InuYasha is usually- more like always- grumpy." AT this the dog-boy looked up and scowled at Kagome.

"Hey! That's not true!" Kagome, Sango, and Tori started giggling and talking to each other, leaving the boys alone as they went off. They became friends quick. Hagrid asked Tori to stay after class.

"Yeah? Oh, wait…This is probably about last night's detention, right?" Tori said, sighing.

"Sorry, Tor, Snape already knows 'bout ya not comin'." Hagrid said. Tori lifted her arm. "I broke my wrist and had to get medicine and a cast. Bloody hell, does it hurt!" Hagrid patted her softly on the shoulder sympathetically, not knowing she wasn't talking about her wrist alone. Hagrid gave her a pass for being late to her next lass, which was Divination with Ravenclaw. She sat with Miroku, despite the fact that he wasn't exactly perfect, Naraku, Mathew and the other guy only two tables away. Naraku kept blowing air kisses at her and she wanted to puke. They were doing tea leaf reading again. Tori hating this subject, it was stupid and pointless. And Professor Trelawney was really creepy and bug-eyed. She had a lot of weird shapes in her tiny blue tea cup, and had no idea what they were because she didn't study. She set the cup down, rolling her eyes as Trelawney stalked about the room, peering into peoples' cups every once in a while. She looked into Tori's, and gasped. Peoples' heads turned. "The grim….You shall face extreme misfortune, and deaths!" The professor's droning voice said. "You have faced danger and there is more-"Tori threw the cup on the ground, standing up and knocking her chair over in the process, and glared at the woman angrily. She stormed out of the room, muttering profanities to herself, and knocked into something that felt like a wall but softer. She stumbled backwards, her bag falling from her shoulder, and she kneeled down to pick it up. When she looked up, she saw a handsome and familiar looking man glaring down at her. He had long, down-to-his-waist long, silver hair and golden-brown eyes. He was tall; there were two crimson marks on both cheek, and a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. He also had a boa of white fur draped over his shoulder- maybe it was a tail or something. Her jaw went slightly slack, and she stood. "S-sorry." She muttered, and walked past him quickly. 'Another demon! He was a youkai, though. Why the hell is Dumbledore letting new students in- halfway through the year? He's kinda cute, actually. ' The man told her to hold on and she stopped, the man walking up to her. He appeared to smell the air, and suddenly his expression was no longer vacant, but dark and foreboding. She gazed up at him, attempting to figure it out, but found nothing. Why did he look so…EVIL all of a sudden, and who the hell is he? Tori thought to her. "You…! YOU'RE Naraku's new mate!" He growled, his sharp canines showing. She stepped back, alarmed, and realized 'he must smell Naraku on me, from…last…night…' she choked back tears, and he grabbed her wrist. Her _broken_ wrist. She winced, and he breathed through his teeth. "I WILL NOT LET HIM BRING ANOTHER him INTO THIS WORLD." He said fiercely, and Tori glared up at him meekly.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't do it with HIM!" She said to the youkai. He replied 'liar.' "I didn't!!! oh…"

"Why do you have his stench on you, then, wench?" Not exactly a question. He was practically beckoning her to lie.

"B…because he raped me! Good enough for you?!" He let go, and she ran away, despite the pain in her abdomen, and finally stopped, looking at her watch. Time for other class- POTIONS. Ah well, she thought, at least it's with Gryffindors. She headed towards the dungeon, along with the slouching Gryffindors and pompous other Slytherin. She sat with Harry and he asked what happened to her. "I fell, and broke my wrist. It totally sucks. Nothing big, really." He rubber her back comfortingly and she winced, trying hard not to. They started the class, with Professor Snivellus glaring strangely and familiarly at Tori and Harry, then glancing at Draco sympathetically. Wait, sympathetically? What the hell is going on here, Tori thought to herself. Draco didn't looked sad, or angry or anything, so why the look from Snape? The let it go, not particularly WANTING to know about whatever was going on between the two. She and Harry got an A, since Snape show bias towards a Slytherin- he had told them to pair and since it was a Slytherin-Gryffindor…well, what could he do then? Ron, however, was not so lucky. Seeing as he sucked at potions AND he was a Gryffindor, too bad for him…Pretty soon it was lunch time, and they ate, then it was History of Magic with the Ravenclaws- Hermione. Tori ended up falling asleep in the class, due to the other night and the Professor's droning, boring voice. She wondered how bad it had been when he was actually ALIVE. On their way out, she asked Hermione if she could use her notes for the homework and she hesitantly obliged to it. Tori walked off to double DADA with the Hufflepuffs and Professor R. Lupin, one of her favorite teachers. She loved this class, it was usually really fun for her, since she exceeded in it.

Only, it wasn't Professors Lupin in the classroom at the teacher's desk. It was the demon from earlier, she gasped and glared at him- when he saw her glaring daggers at him, he looked away, flicking his wand…hi wand? WHAT THE HELL? At the chalkboard, writing 'Take your seats with your house and get out yesterday's homework.' Once everyone had done that he collected it with a wave of his wand. His hair was now in a pony tail and he was dressed in a black suit, his face stern. He paced the room while talking. "I am your new Defense against Dark Arts professor, Shesshomaru Taisho. You will call me Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-san, or Mr. Taisho. Not 'professor.' Tori rolled her eyes at him, and she heard him growl lightly at her, while she merely smirked at him. "Fluffy-sama, where'd Professor Lupin?" Tori interrupted him. He walked briskly towards her and she stared up him, one eyebrow cocked and a little 'I'm a perfect little angel' smile on her face. She was, of course, referring to the tail/boa draped over his shoulder. He folded his arms and growled at her, leaning in to whisper something to her. "Human, if you do not respect me, I will make you pay."

"For what? So you can get that tail thing a perm?" She smiled sweetly at him. 'That's what he gets for thinking I'd do it with NARAKU!' She thought violently. "So, fluffy-sama, what happened to Lupin?" He just glared at her sharply and she heard him rack his knuckles, clearly annoyed, which was what she was aiming for.

A/N: So, fluffy and Tori have apparently gotten off to a bad start. Hope ya liked the chapter! Anyway, Naraku might come into the next chapter, and you just might be surprised at what….Never mind, I shouldn't tell you that, now should I?? REVIEW NOW MY LITTLE MINIONS!


	3. The Third Chapter

TO BE LOVED

BY CYNTHIA MCCAULIFF

CHAPTER 3: THE THIRD CHAPTER

Disclaimer: 'this Sesshomaru? Does that mean There are others?' made up by ANGELWITHACROOKEDHALO.

Some people held back giggles- almost everyone except Tori was just about clearly frightened of him. But all the girls had dreamy looks on their faces, thinking that Lord Sesshomaru was hot- which he was…"This Sesshomaru will NOT tolerate this!" He said angrily. 

"'This Sesshomaru? You mean there are others?" Tori said, her head cocked to the side. He growled and sat at his desk. "Page 206." Draco grinned at her and she grinned back. They flipped to the pages and got their assigned homework. 'Awe, dammit! Why'd he have to give so much homework?' There were about 20 more minutes in class. She hears snickers and looked behind her- Naraku was seated two tables away and staring at her in a lustful way. There turned around, the cockiness drained out of her as quick as it had arrived. His stare sent chills down her spine and she hugged her robe around her. Sesshomaru glanced at her then Naraku and turned back to his work. At that moment, the doors burst open and in came….A young girl, maybe around 4 years old, with black hair in pigtails and a TOAD. A walking toad, holding the girls hand. Sesshomaru stood, ordering the class to do their work and walked out with the strange little toad and the cute toddler. "This day gets stranger and stranger!" She muttered. She started her homework and Lord Fluff came back in, this time with a stressed out look on his face. "Class dismissed!" 10 minutes early! She didn't have a class next it was break- then Muggle Studies, then dinner. People filed out of the room, running off somewhere, probably to get ready for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, Saturday. She walked slowly through the halls, opposite where everyone else was going. She really didn't know where she was going. She took hold of her necklace, a small purplish round jewel hanging on a chain- her mother had given it to her before she died. Whenever she touched it, or wore it, she got a tingling sensation. Suddenly she was pushed against the stone wall, lips crashed onto her and hands roaming her body. She yelled and pushed the person away, it was exactly who she suspected- Naraku. The DADA doors open and he fled, and she leaned against a window sill, wiping her lips with her sleeve, grimacing. She held back tears as she heard someone approaching, and when they passed in a hastened pace she looked at the person's back, seeing Sesshomaru walking briskly away and she looked out the window. It was sprinkling outside, and no one was outside but then she saw a fleck of silver and one of black. When the two blurs stopped she squinted her eyes and saw Sesshomaru and Naraku. Sesshomaru was holding him up by the collar of his robes and Naraku had a sneer on his face. "Is he going to kill Naraku?" She wondered hopefully, and heard them yelling. "I DIN'T rape ANYBODY!" Naraku yelled and Tori gasped. 'Is he down there because of me?' She smiled a meek smile- if he was, it was only the third time someone had tried to protect or avenge her. Counting Draco and her mom.

"Yes, you did, pathetic half-breed. I smelled it on the one you raped. I may not be able to kill you here, but if you ever touch another girl again, including her, I'll kill you." He dropped him and Tori smiled again. "Is that a threat or a promise?" Naraku asked sarcastically. He turned. "It's a promise." He walked to the entrance, and on his way looked up at Tori with a vacant expression and Tori's smile faded. She got up and went to the Gryffindor common room, not particularly wanting to be alone with Sesshomaru. Fred and George were there too and she sat across from them. "You look tired." Fred said.

"Believe me, it's been a LONG day." Tori said with a yawn splitting the sentence.

"Want some butterbeer? We took it from the kitchen." Tori nodded, and sipped the heated butterbeer. She took her homework out and saw Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha come in and smiled at them. They sat down too and Tori turned to Inuyasha. "Is your brother really Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha nodded and scowled. "No wonder you guys look so alike…"

"DO NOT SAY THAT!!!" Inuyasha practically screamed out. Tori looked at Kagome and while Inuyasha was fuming, she told her, "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have different mothers- Inuyasha's is human, so he's a hanyou. He hates Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru hates him. Sesshomaru's just an ass; he's got that "my shit doesn't stink" attitude." Tori wondered about earlier. 'Was he actually trying to help or does Naraku want something from me that…Sesshomaru wants?' She wondered, forcing herself to doubt it. She sighed, and left, going to Muggle Studies. She walked up behind Harry before leaving, slipping her uninjured hand over his eyes and saying "guess who!" he turned around, kissing her, before they departed to class.  
At dinner, of course, Tori sat with the Gryffindors. Halfway through the meal, Snape whispered something to Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned with a meek smile and a glint in his eyes, and whispered something to Fluffy-Sama and he walked over, with Inuyasha glaring at him. "Fitzpatrick, go to the Slytherin table. NOW." He hissed sharply. Inuyasha looked at her, wondering what she'd do. Like what she did with Snivellus, she sat there, staring up at him with a blank expression. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I said to." He said snottily. She glared up at him, and when she didn't move, he grabbed her left wrist- AGAIN a sear of pain ran through it. Gladly it would be gone in a few hours- the cast that is. "NOW!" She lifted her chin, glaring at him. Trough grinding teeth she said, "And what if I don't? You'll use your fluff to make me laugh to death?" By now the room was quiet, and Sesshomaru dragged her semi-gently out of the room, and she didn't struggle- he was hot. She'd make girls jealous, and that would be HILARIOUS. He took her down the hall and turned, before tipping her chin up with a pointed claw. She felt the same tingling sensation but it went away as he took his hand back. She stared into his light brown eyes, her face vacant. His eyes were slowly turning red, and her eyes widened as she backed up against the wall.  
"You will listen to me, you ungrateful…child! I am your superior. You will respect me!" He growled through barred fangs. She whimpered at the sound of his voice, harsh and sharp, and when he grabbed her right wrist she gasped. Not at his grip, but the sensation that started in her chest where the purple jewel lay and spread. She saw Sesshomaru's eyes, shocked; turn to their normal color before she seemingly blacked out. Her back arced as small, pointed fangs grew in place of her two human top canines, claws sprouted from her black finger nails and her eyes turned red. He pushed her against the wall, and her hair became longer, almost down past her thighs, and Sesshomaru grabbed her. "She's a hanyou! No…She can't be that…She's a part-demon…" He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as she thrashed and kicked, trying to get away. She didn't know what she was doing right now; she couldn't control herself because her Youkai blood had taken over. A single ragged crimson-colored stripe ran across each cheek. He ran as fast as he could, and no one enough saw them as he made his way to his room, which was behind the DADA classroom. He threw open the door and turned around, locking it quickly. She got out of his hold and fell to the floor, with him hovering above her and holding her arms down while receiving plenty of scratches from her juvenile claws. Her cast finally evaporated, her wrist completely healed and as it did memories of Naraku flashed in her mind like a movie playing on a screen. Instinctively, she fought back, thinking it was Naraku. Like I said, this wasn't EXACTLY Tori right now…"I…won't…let you…WIN!!!" She screeched, punching him in the gut, and he fell over, landing on her. Her youkai pushed him off her and bolted for the window, jumping on his bed to reach it. Before she could, Sesshomaru pushed her down, and luckily they were on the bed- Tori probably would have her head split open if they landed on the hard stone floor the way they did. Sesshomaru realized there was something that caused his touch, by his DEMON hands, to activate her Youkai form. Beneath her robe, he saw the glow from something. It was a purple glow. "Is that the Shikon Jewel?" He muttered. "How did she get it?" She kneed him in the crotch, whether it was on accident or deliberately he didn't know, but it hurt like hell. She still thought he was Naraku, and in her mind she was trying to get back into the real world, stop the demon her from taking over any longer. He ripped open her robe to find the purple orb, and her red eyes widened as she tried to get him off. He was too strong for her though- he is only Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Strongest demon ever, probably. He ripped the necklace off her neck and the chain shattered, and he gripped the small purple ball in his hands. "It IS the Shikon Jewel! This is why her youkai was unleashed. " He was shocked. How did this fifteen year old girl have the SHIKON JEWEL, the most powerful and most wanted jewel by demons? Her eyes closed and she fell from the struggle, taking Sesshomaru with her, due to the fact she had still been gripping his shirt. He fell on the temporarily…unconscious girl and got up quickly, seeing the stripes fading away and her nails going back to normal. He looked in his mirror to see dozens of little scratches on his face and sighed, looking at Tori. "There's something different about this girl…So her name is Tori. Wait- isn't that Carry's daughter's…" He thought, his face twisted in thought. 

"Where's my necklace?!" Tori gasped, shooting up and grabbing at her neck. That necklace meant EVERYTHING to her- it was one of the few memories she had left of her mother. She saw it in his hands, and jumped up, standing in front of him and looking up. She grabbed his hand, trying to get him to drop. "What do you think you're doing with that?!" She growled out, pointing at him and gasped at the sight of his face, the dozens of scratches.

"You mean the Shikon Jewel? THAT was the reason your youkai was unleashed." Sesshomaru said in a matter-of-fact tone with a blank face.

"What do you mean 'youkai'?" Her voice was trembling and she looked down. She still had her hand on his, and she pried open his hand, holding the small round jewel close.  
"I mean you're part demon. Didn't you know that?" He was confused as well, but refused to show it. If her mom really was Carry Furaru, then she'd be part demon since Carry was half-dog demon. Tori shook her head. "Is your mom…Carry Furaru?" Tori gasped and looked up at him again, holding back tears. That was the first time in SO many years that anyone had said her mom's name...She nodded meekly.

"She's…dead…now…" She said between choked sobs. She finally broke down and fell to her knees, sobbing quietly and letting tears stream down her face. "How could you do this to me, mom?" Sesshomaru heard her utter the words quietly, and wondered how Carry died. She looked at him again.

"H-How did you know my mom?" It felt so good to be speaking off her, yet it was ripping her heart to shreds.

"My father and my younger brother's mother were acquaintances with her. I knew her until age…12, then she just…disappeared. I'd met you once…I didn't realize you were here though. You were 4 when I met you." She stopped crying, resting her head on her knees and letting her hair fall over her face. The make up had run and the bruises and cuts from Naraku were probably visible now. "Where did you get the Shikon Jewel?" He asked. His tone was much softer before, but now it was almost…regular.

"You mean this? Mom gave it to me before she…died." Tori muttered, gripping the orb even tighter. It slipped from her hands and Sesshomaru tilted her face up with a claw. This time the tingling didn't return. "Did Naraku do this to you?" She didn't answer.

"You're keeping something from me, Tori." He said, kneeling in front of her and catching eye contact. He looked into her light brown eyes, full of hatred and fear and pain and a shield all at once. She broke away, standing after picking her jewel up. She turned her head, ashamed for anyone to see her like this.

"No one knows who I really am, and I plan to…to keep it that way. I keep things from EVERYONE I know…I have to…" She walked out the door, taking a shortcut to the dungeons and saying the password to Slytherin House. "Demon." She walked in, seeing that apparently there was a make-out party in here. Slytherin girls had gotten…comfortable with the demons in Slytherin. She winced at the sight, wishing Harry was here. She smiled at Mathew, who was alone studying or something and he waved while Naraku wasn't looking. She went up to her room, and washed her face, and stuffed the 'Shikon jewel' in her dresser drawer. When she turned around Harry was there and she whipped around and flicked her wand, pointing it at herself. She made the cuts and bruised disappear. Then she turned back around. Harry had a bag with him. "Hi Tori!" She sat by him, leaning up to kiss him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I can visit my girlfriend, right?" Tori smiled and went to change into her pajamas, but Harry stopped her. "Aw, come on, let's take a shower! I need one anyway. Quidditch practice was hard." Tori smiled and blushed, agreeing to it. They went in the bathroom and Harry got in first, while Tori took off her clothes slowly to make sure that there were no traces of being raped.


	4. Hogsmeade & Ron

To be Loved

By Cynthia

Chapter 4: Hogsmeade & Ron

"You're keeping something from me, Tori." Sesshomaru said, kneeling in front of Tori and catching eye contact. He looked into her light brown eyes, full of hatred and fear and pain and a shield all at once. "Take the contacts out." Her real eye color was violet, but she wore brown contacts to hide herself. She broke away, standing after picking her jewel up. She turned her head, ashamed for anyone to see her like this.

"No one knows who I really am, and I plan to…to keep it that way. I keep things from EVERYONE I know…I have to…" She walked out the door, taking a shortcut to the dungeons and saying the password to Slytherin House. "Demon." She walked in, seeing that apparently there was a make-out party in here. Slytherin girls had gotten…comfortable with the demons in Slytherin. She winced at the sight, wishing Harry was here. She smiled at Mathew, who was alone studying or something and he waved while Naraku wasn't looking. She went up to her room, and washed her face, and stuffed the 'Shikon jewel' in her dresser drawer. When she turned around Harry was there and she whipped around and flicked her wand, pointing it at herself. She made the cuts and bruised disappear. Then she turned back around. Harry had a bag with him. "Hi Tori!" She sat by him, leaning up to kiss him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I can visit my girlfriend, right?" Tori smiled and went to change into her pajamas, but Harry stopped her. "Aw, come on, let's take a shower! I need one anyway. Quidditch practice was hard." Tori smiled and blushed, agreeing to it. They went in the bathroom and Harry got in first, while Tori took off her clothes slowly to make sure that there were no traces of being raped. There weren't. Luckily she was the second top student behind Hermione, and she knew so many spells and potions it was unbelievable. Her heart was pounding as she stepped into the shower and Harry kissed her neck.

When they were done, Harry changed into shorts and lay on the bed, reading a Quidditch book. Tori changed into a silk-like black pajama pants and a white tank top, putting a robe on over it. She heard a pecking at the window and saw a school owl. When she let it in, it dropped 3 or so fat envelopes. She gave the owl a treat, shutting the window and warming the room with a heat spell, then sitting at her desk. The first letter was from her foster mom and was the thickest one. It took her 10 minutes to read it. She scribbled on parchment, her hand moving quickly and furiously as she replied. She finished an hour later and saw one was from…Naraku. She ripped it up, throwing it into her waste basket. She wondered if he was staying in the dormitories or a separate room- on second thought, she didn't care. She started reading the other letters and by the time she was done it was about 10:30 P.M. But she still hadn't done her homework, which she got out, but paled when she noticed a smaller letter that the owl dropped off. "Fitzpatrick, you have not attended a single detention. Meet me in the dungeons tomorrow after dinner." Was what Snape wrote, and on the back was something from Sesshomaru. "Don't wear the necklace anymore." Was all it said to her. She sighed, something she realized she was doing a lot lately. She started her homework from Muggle Studies, seeing as it was one of the easiest subjects for her. An hour later at 11:30 Harry came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders and kissing her cheek. "Come one, Tor, relax!" She smiled, turning out her light. Harry got under the comforter, and Tori took her robe off and crawled under the covers. She leaned against Harry's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist and she felt his warm breath on her back. She smiled softly and slowly…fell…asleep.

….Saturday morning: Tori awoke with a jump start (literally). This particular Saturday was a Hogsmeade trip, and she was going with Harry. At least, she thought that when she woke up. She got dressed, wearing a black long-sleeved turtleneck, a red skirt, red fishnet stockings, and black boots and leaving her hair down. She put on light pink lip gloss, mascara, and grabbed her purse, heading out the door. She had found out the answer to her wonder: Naraku stayed in the separate room only TWO rooms away from her way. The only rooms in between them were Draco's and Pansy's. When she was in the common room, she shoved on her sweater and someone came up behind her, wrapping their arms around her waist and pulling her in closer, kissing her neck. She looked up, shocked, and saw Naraku. She pushed him away, scowling and got ready to slap him. Then Draco came beside her, arm around her shoulder. "What do you think you're doing with MY girlfriend?" He asked, a scowl playing across his face and glaring at the demon. Naraku obviously didn't want conflict between Luscious Mafloy's son and himself and muttered 'sorry' with a pained look on his face, like it hurt to say the word. He walked away, and at that moment, Sesshomaru walked in, and she looked at his ever-stern face as he walked towards Naraku. She turned her attention to Draco, who still had his arm around her. She broke away, grinning up at him. "Thanks, Malfoy!" She leaned up and gave him a brief hug, and ran out the entrance before he had a chance to react. She heard him yell "No problem, Fitzpatrick" though and looked back, grinning at him. She also saw Naraku and Sesshomaru and Mr. Fluffy looked about ready to kill someone. She laughed mentally and ran swiftly past little disappointed first and second years, moping around, to the Gryffindor entrance, saying the password than going to the boys' dormitories only to see Harry still in bed. He had his eyes halfway closed, which looked red and bloodshot, his cheeks a strange greenish/red color. He looked sick and had a bucket by his bed. 'Oh no…' was all Tori could think right now. She kneeled by his bed, caressing his cheek with her fingertips. "Are you okay Harry?" She asked sincerely and he looked at her, disappointed.

"I'm – sorry…Tori, I can't…go with you today." Harry tried to say in-between coughs. She looked at him sympathetically. "I've…got the…flu."

"Oh…I'll stay with you, then. I don't want to leave you alone." Tori said.

"No; that's okay…you can…go. I'll be fine…Okay?" Harry smiled meekly at her and she smiled sweetly back.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked. He nodded. She smiled, hugged him, and went out the doors waving back at him as he closed his eyes. She'd find Hermione or someone to hang out with. She made sure her purse was with her, and made her way to the school gates to find a carriage. She sighed, and found one with Hermione, seeing as she came up to her. They were talking along the five or seven minute drive to Hogsmeade. 'So, me and Ron are meeting at The Three Broomsticks at around 12:00 for lunch. You want to come?" Tori grinned, saying "Yes!!"

"So, why didn't Harry come?" Hermione said, shivering slightly from the breeze blowing in through the window.

"He has the flu. Which really sucks!" Hermione nodded sympathetically, when the invisible-horse drawn carriage stopped at the town of Hogsmeade. Off to one side she saw the ever famous Shrieking Shack, seeming not-as-broken down as before. Suspicious, but pointless to Tori- it was probably a hideout for Naraku and his little gang of wannabee thugs. She didn't know HOW right she was…She ran off to Honeydukes with Hermione yelling after her, "Don't forget, 12:00!" and Tori putting up the thumbs-up sign. When she got into Honeydukes she saw Ron standing over some fizzing whizbees.


End file.
